Come Out and ED!
by Flower princess11
Summary: Based on an old bumper. The Ed's try to find out about the other kid's favorite game are, only to wind up in a game of spin the bottle with the Kanker sisters. Uh oh!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy or any of the characters. Ed, Edd n Eddy is the property of Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network.

* * *

_**Come out and Ed!**_

_Based on an old bumper. The Ed's try to find out about the other kid's favorite game are, only to wind up in a game of spin the bottle with the Kanker sisters. Uh oh!_

* * *

It was a typical day in the Cul De Sac and as always, the Ed's were up to their usual antics of trying to scam the kids out of their money with whatever contraption that they conjured up.

"Are you guys, serious?..."Kevin said in annoyance as Eddy tried to go his salesman pitch.

"Yes, I am...Have the fun of the lifetime at _Ed's Arcade!_ Lots of games, all sorts of fun...all at the low, low price of 25 cents..."Eddy said as he pointed to multiple boxes, which were really just big cardboard boxes with badly draw pictures and other junk to make it vaguely resemble an arcade game.

Kevin wasn't the only one these, Rolf and Johnny were there. Rolf was at the poorly made skee ball game and Johnny was at a bad parody of a pinball machine.

"**_ED BOYS! I DEMAND A REFUND! THIS BALL OF THE SKEE MACHINE IS AS WELL MADE AS THE DROPPINGS THAT VICTOR LEAVES ON THE LAWN IN THE MORNING!.._**."Rolf yelled angrily at Eddy, and Johnny was mad too.

_**"THIS PINBALL MACHINE DOESN'T WORK EITHER! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!..**_."Johnny said in anger while Eddy growled.

_**"NO WAY, NO REFUNDS!...**_'Eddy said and gulped when he saw how angry Rolf was, as he was now showing off his muscles and a very angry look.

* * *

_2 minutes later_

Ed and Edd saw Rolf and Johnny march away from their establishment, while Eddy laid on the ground with two black eyes, while Kevin looked amused.

"Thanks for the show, Dorky...too bad for you that I'm broke.._**.HAHAHA!**_..."Kevin said before laughing away.

Edd sighed as he helped Eddy up.

"I guess we can deem the Arcade scam a failure, huh, Eddy?...'Edd said while Ed slapped Eddy across the face to wake him up, which worked too well.

"ED! Stop it!..."Eddy shouted, only for Ed to stupidly hit him again, making him groan.

Eddy snapped out of it, got angry and marched around in frustration.

"This scam was one of my brother's all time best ones! What went wrong?!...'Eddy demanded, while Edd rolled his eyes.

"Maybe your brother had used something other than junk yard boxes and crayon to make his games, which I told you wouldn't be able to fool anyone..."Edd nagged, while Eddy rolled his eyes.

_**"I WON! I WON!.**_..'Ed shouted happily as he played with the whack-a-mole game, which honestly was just a big box with some old bottles that were made to vaguely resemble moles that sticked out and didn't even move.

Edd and Eddy shook their heads at that.

"So now what? It's already noon and we haven't even made a nickel for all this work!..."Eddy shouted.

"I told you Eddy...the key to gather the interest of others is to find out what games they like and to make actually make it instead of just doing a shoddy job like today..." Edd nagged.

"Well, how the heck are we suppose to find out what games these kids like, anyway?..."Eddy demanded and even Edd was deep in thought, having not thought of that.

Suddenly Ed appeared, with that dopey look on his face and suddenly shouted.

_**"SURVEY!.**_..'Ed shouted...into Eddy's ear, much to the shorter boy's annoyance.

"Ed! If you yell into my ear one more time-

'That's it! Eddy, I think Ed actually had a good idea today!...'Edd said in excitement and Eddy looked confused.

"He did?...'Eddy asked.

"Yes, we'll conduct a survey, ask every kid in the neighborhood their favorite games and maybe we can incorporate that information into the scam..."Edd said and Eddy suddenly looked intrigued.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get those suckers to help us fleece them!...'Eddy said as he rubbed his hands together, visions of dollar signs and jaw breakers filling his mind.

"_**BUTTER TOAST WITH GRAVY!...**_'Ed shouted, even louder this time into the ears of both his friends, startling them in the process...

* * *

Ed, Edd n Eddy were now exploring the cul de sac, with Double D wearing a tie and holding a clip board as they tried to find kids to take part of their survey.

"This better work, Edd..."Eddy said to his neurotic friend.

"Have confidence Eddy, investigations and finding data always lead to success...'Edd said with utmost confidence.

"Why are you looking for your daddy, Edd?...'Ed asked stupidly.

"No Edd, _"Data"_ not "_Da Da_"..."Edd clarified.

"Come on, come on..we're burning daylight..."Eddy nagged as he pushed the boys to go find someone whom they could ask for their survey.

They saw their first victims. Sarah and Jimmy, who were on the front lawn of Jimmy's house, having a tea party.

"Smell's really yummy, Jimmy..."Sarah said as Jimmy had pulled out a picnic basket.

"Not brag, but baking is my specialty...'Jimmy said.

"Hey you two!..."Eddy said as he appeared to the scene, much to the small children's dismay.

"Eddy!...'Jimmy shouted in fright, whileSarah narrowed her eyes.

"Take a hike, Fat head! We're on a picnic here!...'Sarah shouted as she raised her fist.

Edd gulped but braved walking a foot closer to speak to her.

"Please excuse us, Sarah...but we were hoping that you could take part of our survey...we're trying to find out everyone's favorite game..."Edd said timidly to the tempermental little girl.

"Mine is hide and seek..Speaking of which, why don't you guys hide and we won't seek you!..."Sarah yelled at that.

"_**YUM**_!..."Ed said as he suddenly scarffed down the kid's picnic..including the basket too, much to Jimmy's dismay.

"_**MY CHOCOLATE-RASPBERRY SOUFFLÉ! IT TOOK ME HOURS TO MAKE!.**_.."Jimmy shouted before crying his eyes out, while Sarah looked ready to kill.

**_"ED! YOU IDIOT!._**.."Sarah shouted as she chased after the Ed's, ready to beat them to a pulp.

"**_RUN AWAY!.._**."All of the Ed's shouted as they tried to escape the grade school brat's wrath...with no success...

* * *

_Later_

After they got away from Sarah, but not without getting a few bruises in the process, Eddy was yelling at Ed.

"Ed, you idiot! Quit wrecking everything!...'Eddy shouted, while Edd shouted.

"Maybe we should ask someone a little less volatile than Sarah...'Edd said as he looked around.

He soon saw Kevin, who was busy racking his front yard and Eddy narrowed his eyes.

"Not shovel-chin again...'Eddy complained.

"Fine...I'll ask him..'Edd said as he approached the cap wearing boy.

"Hello, Kevin...may I-

"Whatever it is...No, now get lost..."Kevin said, not even looking at him.

"But I didn't even say anything..."Edd said.

"If it involves you, Dork or Dorky, that's all I need to know...so unless you want to do my chores for me, get lost!...'Kevin said before he went inside his house and slammed the door.

Edd returned to his friends, empty handed and the other Ed's had heard the whole thing.

"What a jerk!..."Eddy seethed and Edd groaned.

After that, they went to Johnny, who was says his favorite game is playing tag with Plank, who is currently lying on the ground as the ball kid ran around the park laughing and the Ed's just slowly walked away.

After that, they tried Rolf, who was still mad over the scam from earlier and used Victor to get the boys off of his property. They _would_ have asked Nazz if they could stop being tongue tied around her long enough to actually ask her.

Over an hour has passed and the Ed's had no data gathered and they were frustrated.

"There must be an easier way to gather this information..."Edd said while Eddy stomped around in anger.

_**"GEEZ! IS IT REALLY SO MUCH TO KNOW ABOUT PEOPLE'S FAVORITE GAMES?!.**_.."Eddy shouted to the heaven's.

"I'll tell you my favorite game, _Dream Boat._."A voice said, and then laughter was heard.

Laughter that made the Ed's skin crawl and they shook as they turned around and looked in horror.

"_**KANKERS!..**_."The Ed's shouted in horror.

Marie saw Edd's clipboard and swiped it and went over his notes.

"Aw, look girls...our boyfriends are trying to find out about what games to play..."Marie said with a sly look on her face.

"Come with us and we'll show you a game that's _really_ fun!..."Lee said with a snicker and the Ed's eyes widened.

They knew that any game that involves the Kanker sister's is one that they don't want to play, so they did what they always do when they are confronted with the trio of lovesick bullies.

"**_RUN AWAY!..._**"The three boys shouted as they tried to escape their cackling would-be girlfriends.

"They are so cute when they run.."Lee said while she and her sister's sighed dreamily, before giving chase.

"Scatter!...'Eddy shouted as he and his friends tried to seperate but each of their respective Kankers went after them.

May chased after Ed, Marie chased after Edd and Lee was after Eddy. The boys tried running in zig zags to tire the sister's out but they were persistent. All three of them tried to make a break for it through the park but due to bad timing and bad luck, they ended up running in opposite directions to the same spot and the three boys collided, landing painfully on the grounds.

They couldn't move and then looked up to see the Kanker's in front of them...with a rope in Marie's hand.

"I told you girls that this would come in handy...'Marie said before she and her sister's laughed fiendishly as they approached the boys, who had a _very, very bad_ feelings about this.

* * *

_Later_

The Ed's were all tied up with the rope that the Kanker's had brought and were just stuck in the middle of their trailer, unable to move on the ground, despite how hard they struggled to stay free.

The Kanker's were now in front of them, with only that one bottle in between them. May had already put on lipstick and was blowing kisses to Ed, who still didn't understand yet what was about to happen. Lee had already put her own lipstick on and was fluffing her hair as she sent flirty looks to a terrified Eddy, who tried in vain to escape. The last one was Marie, who had just finished putting the red lipstick on, then sent a look to a shaking, terrified Edd, who gulped, as they knew what these boy crazy girls had planned.

"You boys are in for the most fun ever!..."May said before blowing another kiss to Big Ed.

"Spin the bottle is _our_ favorite game..."Marie said with a mischievous giggle, as the boys paled.

"And trust me, it will be yours too soon enough..."Lee giggled as the boys gulped in fear.

They knew what this game is about and they knew that things did not look good for them now...

Once each Kanker had lipstick on, Marie grabbed the bottle, with a flirtatious look in her eye.

"Just a sec and the _real_ fun will start...'Marie giggled as she spun the bottle and the Ed's eyes watched the bottle spin in dread.

After a moment, and to the Ed's relief and to the Kanker's disappointment, the bottle pointed back to the trio of sisters.

"_**HA**_! Serves you right!..."Eddy said, his overconfident acting up again.

Lee, out of impatience, just grabbed the bottle and pointed it to the direction of the tied up boys, who gasped in horror and they looked at the three girls in horror and accusation.

"That's cheating!...'Edd cried but the Kanker's just laughed.

"And what are you guys gonna do about it?...'Lee said, reminding them that they were still tied up and thus, had no way out of this.

The Ed's realized her point and to their horror, saw that the Kanker's were now leaning towards them, giving kissy faces.

_**"TIME TO PLAY, BOYS!** **Muah...muah...muah..**_."The trio of lovestruck girls let out before they went to for the kill...

**_"NO! TIME OUT!..._**'Eddy shouted.

"_**FOUL!.**_..'Edd screamed but he was ignored.

"**_BAD! GIRL GERMS!_**..."Ed shouted but it was too late.

_**"AHHHHHHH!.**_.."All three Ed's shouted in horror as the Kanker's had descended on them, their red lips puckered out.

_**"MUAH!~..."**_

_**MUAH!~..."**_

_**MUAH!~..."**_

* * *

_Later_

After a few hours of playing spin the bottle, which the Kanker's _"won"_ each round, cheating or otherwise. The girls were now outside, admiring the sunset looking over the cul de sac.

"Now wasn't this the best day, ever?.."Lee said to the girls.

"Yeah, Spin the Bottle was the best game yet, Lee..."May said in her happy, dopey voice.

"We should definitely do it more often...since the _prizes_ are so good..."Marie said with a sly look on her face.

"What do you think, boys?..."Lee asked as she turned to Ed, Edd n Eddy, who were next to them, still tied up and covered with dozens of kiss marks all over their faces and kisses from their _"game"_

_**"LET US GO! ..**_."The boys pleaded but the Kanker's just giggled, not giving them any mercy.

"Not happening boys, and now that we watched our romantic sunset...I say that I'm in the mood for _another_ game..."Lee said as she turned to her sisters.

"What do ya say, girls?...'Lee asked and her sisters nodded enthusiastically.

'I'm in!...'Marie said.

"Me too!...'May shouted, happily.

_**"AHHHH!..." **_The Ed's yelled as the Kanker's kept dragging them by the rope to get back to their trailer, for another game of spin the bottle, which didn't look like would end for a _long_ time.

**_The End_**

* * *

**_A/N(1): _**I hope that you all enjoyed my new Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic.

* * *

**_A/N(2): _**This is dedicated to my family, my friends and my love for God! Enjoy:)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
